Musical Healing
by OddCompass
Summary: Sometimes Marco would play the piano for Jean. It was always soothing to him, listening to Marco play.


Writer: Oddcompass

Pairing(s): Jean/Marco

Warning(s): Crying Jean (if that counts)

Setting: Modern AU

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan does not belong to me. It belongs to Hajime Isayama. This was made purely for fun, not profitable purposes.

A/N: This had to be re uploaded because the first one was just some codes that didn't make sense. I'm grateful I was told. I wouldn't have known on my own, that's for sure. And also, this was rewritten based on the same idea but it's longer than the original. Hopefully it came out as good as I thought the original did. Anyways, I've rambled a bunch. If you read on, please excuse any errors I might have made but I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Jean remembers the first time Marco played the piano for him. It was a stormy evening and Jean's day had started off shitty. By the time he got to his shared home with Marco the poor man was in tears. He could barely handle getting out of bed this morning and then he had to deal with all that shit.

Marco had tried to greet him at the door but Jean could only walk by with his head hung low, tears already starting to stream down his cheeks. He eventually didn't even want to walk anymore, his rain soaked clothes and worn out soul dragging him down to the ground. He slid against the wall and hid his face in his hands as he sobbed his frustrations out. He couldn't even bring himself to raise his head when he felt Marco place a hand on his shoulder in what he knew was reassurance. The freckled man soon sat down beside him against the wall and held him close despite the fact that Jean's clothes were soaked.

It was quiet for a while aside from Jean's hard sniffles and occasional coughs. The stayed like that for a while, listening to the storm rage on around them, the house dark.

"Hey, Jean," Marco squeezed his shoulder." I think I know what I can do to cheer you up. Make sure to listen, alright?"

Then Marco's presence was gone and Jean suddenly felt colder, a shiver ripping through his body. He stayed there as he listened to his footsteps get further away, the chill in him getting stronger. The only sound he was able to hear was the hard patterning of rain on the roof and claps of thunder. His neck was starting to hurt from keeping it down for so long but he could barely care at the moment. His still felt so shitty even after having Marco try and console with his usual quiet demeanor. It normally works, since Jean only needs a shoulder to cry on to regain control of his emotions. But today was too much for him, too much for him to handle. Marco's presence alone definitely wouldn't help him now.

But then there were musical notes flitting into his ears, sounding small over the thunderstorm. He raised his head as lighting struck and slowly got to his feet. What musical instrument was that? He decided to follow the sound, taking care to try not to bump into any furniture on his way. He then got to a doorway with the door completely open. Inside he could see the light was on and spilling out into the hallway. And Marco. Marco was sitting at a grand piano, his fingers moving deftly over the keys in a professional manner. The melodic notes coming from the piano seemed to soothe Jean to the core and he could feel his tears slow. The sound was so sweet and slow and just plain _lovely_. It was as if the notes Marco were playing were wrapping around him in almost a healing fashion. It wasn't long before he wished the song Marco was playing would never end. It was a beautiful song, one that seemed as if it came from the heart.

Marco turned and looked at Jean. The relief was evident on his face as he looked at Jean.

"Where did you learn that song?" Jean's voice was raspy and barely discernible. He couldn't even tell if what he said was what he had tried to say but Marco seemed to understand him anyways.

"It was the song my mother used to play for me when I was sad. She told me to play it whenever I needed a pick-me-up." Marco looked sheepish for a moment as he continued to speak. "I know it might sound silly, but I always played this for myself whenever I felt sad. So I thought that I should play it for you, as well." Marco smiled brightly just as lighting struck behind him.

Jean thought he looked like an angel.


End file.
